A Simple Request
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Emma has something to ask her parents.


**A Simple Request**

**Emma has something to ask her parents.**

**a/n: This is set about 6 years after season 1. Michael is Emma's brother from my other story "Missing Signals" **

**This is pure fluff as I am so weak when it comes to Charming family fluff. **

**I do not own ONCE. **

**Thanks for you like it**

She had had a girl. Her mother had welcomed a boy. Man! How weird was it that her brother was even younger than her own daughter? Her family was the weirdest family in history. Her little Princess as August called her was named Lilly. Her little brother remained unmanned for the time being as Snow and Charming couldn't agree on the proper name.

Emma entered her parent's chambers shortly after she had been cleared by Doc. Her mother lay on the bed exhausted. James rubbed her back slowly, soothing her. Michael, her almost four year old baby brother looked up from examining the newest addition of the family, he smiled widely at his sister, proud of being a big brother. Emma was yet to hold her brother; she wanted her parents to enjoy the moment first.

"Look Emma!" Michael beamed at her "It wasn't a girl"

"I guess I lost the bet." Emma said rolling her eyes. Her parents smiled sweetly at them.

"August will be pleased." James pointed out as Emma took a seat next to her brother.

"I won't let him celebrate just yet." Emma smirked. Her father nodded.

"Well now we have a girl and a boy around, not just boys." Snow smiled at Emma.

"Hey!" James said hurt "What's wrong with boys?"

"That" Emma said "The fact that you are boys." James winked at Michael who had his arms crossed indignantly.

"Well." Snow said handing the baby to James "He still doesn't have a name."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Couldn't agree on one? Yes because you guys agree on everything"

"No" James said looking at the baby in awe and rocking him tenderly. He was wrapped in a blanket much like the ones Emma and Michael had, although his name wasn't embroiled yet. "We never thought we would have another baby so…"

"Seriously?" Emma asked in disbelief "Never thought you'd have another one… hard to believe since you…" Emma felt her brother's curious eyes on her and remained silent, she had been eyed raped more than once, to last a lifetime really, she wasn't ready for her brother to find out what she was talking about.

"Mom?" They heard Henry call from the door. Almost as tall as Emma, the teenager still reminded Emma of the precocious kid that had showed up at her doorstep years ago. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Henry" Snow answered. Henry smiled and took a step inside. He leaned against the bed examining the new born.

"He's so tiny" Henry told Emma who kissed his head. Henry remembered when Michael had been born. "Congratulations"

"Was I tiny too mummy?" Michael asked innocently. His bright blue eyes shining in the dim light. Snow exchanged a sweet glance with Charming.

"Yes you were sweetheart" She said. Michael bit his lip thinking, much like Snow and Emma did. Charming chuckled. "Would you like to hold him Henry?"

"Yeah." the teen smiled. He sat correctly next to his grandmother his back resting against Emma. Charming handed the baby to Henry placing a kiss on his forehead. "Hey there kid, I'm Henry."

"And he is a baby with no name." Emma smiled. Henry turned to Snow and Charming.

"We are working on it." Charming smiled at Henry.

"Better hurry or Granny won't be happy." Emma said. She had been furious when she had almost finished the baby blanket but the name was still a mystery. They all laughed, happy.

A while later Emma was alone with her parents as Henry had taken Michael on a quest to find hot chocolate. Boys would be boys, she figured. Emma watched as the baby rested on her mother's arms. That was when lost in deep thought Snow turned to Emma.

"Do you want to hold him?" Snow had given Emma time to adjust to having a baby brother, let alone two.

"Well the kid beat me to it" Emma joked. Snow blushed a bit, ashamed. Then winked at her "I'd love to" having had a baby a month ago Emma knew very well how to hold a new born. In a moment, her brother was settled in her arms. "Hey there buddy, I'm your sister, weird I know, just bear with me, we have the weirdest family tree ever, but you are one lucky kid, Mom and Dad are the best, I mean they are The Snow White and Prince Charming, they will spoil you rotten but they will still teach you how to be the best person you can be" Emma felt tears stinging in her eyes. She turned to see her parent's wet eyes as well. "Good thing you weren't a girl" Emma exchanged a knowing look with her Dad. She wasn't ready to give up her spot as a daddy's girl. James leaned to place a kiss on Emma's forehead. The baby stirred a bit inside the blanket, taking his hand out, he opened his eyes to look up at James and Emma who laughed, Snow watched peacefully smiling, resting her back on the pillow. James was by her side a moment later, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it Emma?" Snow asked.

"So there was this kid that I grew up with" Emma bit her lip. Opening up to her parents about her past was something she still struggled with. Her father watched her closely. "He was like the only kid I only got along with, ever… he was older than me, I was six, I think, he was ten or something when I was last saw him… he was like the only family I had, if I had kept Henry, I would have named him like my friend, so I was wondering if I could name, the baby, you know since I had a girl, I have a feeling the name Brandon would have been weird for a girl"

Snow and James remained silent, urging her to go on. "Would that be okay?"

"Oh Emma" Snow smiled. "I love it" Emma sighed relieved. "Little baby Brandon"

"I know it's not very royal or anything… I called him Bran, because I couldn't pronounce the name right" Emma bit her lip looking down at the baby once more. His green eyes, just like Emma's looked curiously up at her. His dirty blonde hair was not as noticeable but it was there. "But since my name is uncomplicated. I mean your name is Snow White and came up with a name as simple as Emma… or Michael" her parents smiled at her, specially loving the nickname.

"I think it suits him" James said. Emma could see her father had been crying the whole time she had been talking. "Thank you Emma"

"No problem" she said feeling the baby a bit more restless. "Here, he is beautiful guys"

"Just like all of our children." Snow took the baby back from Emma. Touching her cheek slightly, cleaning the tears from her child's eyes as she did. "And I believe it's time for this lite one to eat." Emma took it as her cue to leave and give her parents some privacy. She left quietly smiling at her mom one last time.

"Hey wait up Em." She felt her dad's arm stopping her. "Thank you so much"

"It was an idea, you could have hated it." She said sweetly earning a soft chuckle from James.

"It's not just that" James said "You found us and we… "

"I get it, don't have to thank me, I was just answering the call of destiny." James nodded.

"I am still forever grateful." He smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too" She allowed her father to hug her close. "And I am still glad you guys didn't have a girl."

"Me too" James kissed her forehead. "I still have a lot to make up to my one little girl"

"Not so little." Emma said rolling her eyes. Her father relaxed and they both chuckled.

Hard to believe but, yes she was a daddy's girl. And like it had been her dream. Her family felt finally complete.


End file.
